


I'll show you mine if you show my yours

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sex Education, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the first time Jiyong is at Seungri's place without anybody else. And, to make things worse, they are alone in the house and the main topic of their conversation is supposed to be penises.<br/>Jiyong and Seungri have to do a project for sex ed together which would be okay if Seungri didn't have an enormous crush on Jiyong and Jiyong would actually do some work. Instead he tries to teach Seungri important life lessons while Seungri just won't shut his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My own Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by two tumblr posts. [One](http://rpfunstuff.tumblr.com/post/120552910571/things-you-should-absolutely-say-during-sex) of them is a sentence meme with "things you should absolutely say during sex" and I think they are really funny and I was bored so I decided to write something.
> 
> The [other](http://rpfunstuff.tumblr.com/post/112809128581/high-school-themed-sentence-meme) post is a "high school themed sentence meme" that's why this story is now a high-school-au.

“I'm not sure if this is sex ed or Sunday school.”

“Hyung, seriously stop complaining. Our school has one of the best sex ed classes in Seoul. At least we don't just use metaphors. And if you don't do your share of the work, I'll take your name off the project and you can take a zero. You're not getting the grade for doing nothing.”

“Hey, don't be cheeky. I have more knowledge about sex than you and our teacher combined. Chances are it's more than of our whole class combined. So you need me.”

Jiyong likes to brag about his 'enormous sexual experience and that's not the only thing enormous about me', especially in front of Seungri. Seungri thinks that any sort of experience is not needed at all to perform well in sex ed. It's kind of a disadvantage to be honest.

Jiyong and Seungri are both sitting in Seungri's room, on Seungri's bed, trying to work on their school project. Well, Seungri is trying to work, Jiyong is complaining. Seungri regrets his choice of project partner. Well, it wasn't really his choice. Jiyong sits next to him in sex ed which again wasn't Seungri's choice.

So, when their teacher told them they had to do a project for class that would count for a quarter of their grade, Jiyong immediately turned to him, he had nodded to Seungri and then declared to their teacher that they would work together.

Seungri and Jiyong aren't exactly close friends. Jiyong likes to pretend they are, Seungri likes to pretend he doesn't have an enormous crush on Jiyong. It doesn't help that recently Jiyong just won't stop touching him and flirting with him. Seungri's somewhat intimidated by him, he admires Jiyong and everything he does, his style, his words, his looks. For Seungri he's just the coolest. His friends always chaff him for that.

But in the last few months he and Jiyong spent more and more time together since Seungri started to hang out with Jiyong's best friend Youngbae. Youngbae and he are in the same dance class in school and they had trained together over the winter break.

Today is the first time Jiyong is at Seungri's place without anybody else. And, to make things worse, they are alone in the house and the main topic of their conversation is supposed to be penises.

Yes, they somehow managed to get one of the worst projects. They literally have to write a paper on the anatomy and cultural historical meaning of the penis and then they have to do a presentation. And it all has to be perfectly chaste somehow because otherwise their teacher is going to kill them.

Seungri can't think of anything more embarrassing and uncomfortable than to talk about what a penis looks like with Jiyong and to look at pictures of them, complete with an anatomical legend or thousand year old depictions of them.

He would rather have the vagina as a topic or pregnancy or venereal diseases or abortion or, if he were extremely lucky, abstinence.

“You know we should protest. We really should. We go to school to study things and they squash our hopes to learn something important, something we can use in our life. We should make our own sex ed, you know. And I won't just teach some anatomy, history and warnings of pregnancy. No, no, we'll also learn about things like sex positions, orgasms and homosexuality,“ he winks at Seungri, “and other sexualities. Maybe some toys... We are already grown-up, but who doesn't like to play... Let them try and squelch our protest.” Jiyong finishes his little speech with a pout.

Seungri is speechless for a second but he recovers quickly.

“Are you crazy? What kind of idea is that. This isn't the fifth Harry Potter book. I just want a good grade, that's all. I don't want to take a porn class.” He tries to talk Jiyong out of that awful idea, desperately trying to hide his discomfort.

“Ah, I know you have one every night anyway.” Jiyong leers, looking him up and down while Seungri twitches. He will forever regret that time he didn't notice that Jiyong stole his phone.

“Okay, you might be right,” Jiyong nods to emphasize his own words, “before I start to teach, I have to do a dry run. Since I am here and you are here... Though it shouldn't just be theory, right? We should try to include a lot of practice.”

“I am not as inexperienced as you might think. I am not a baby. I know everything I need to know.”

Jiyong smirks. “Sure you do. I'm still older though and I can show you loads of things.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Seungri doesn't even know any more if Jiyong is joking or serious. All he knows is that he has to answer somehow, although his brain seems empty. 

“Can we just talk about phalluses? Please?”

He blinks rapidly with his eyes, his nervous tick, and regrets his choice of words before they even leave his mouth but it's too late. Jiyong stares at him for a few seemingly endless seconds, his mouth hanging open. Then he snorts with laughter, his head falling back in joy as he covers his mouth with one hand.

“What? You want to talk about what? Innocent Seungri wants to talk about phalluses? So cute. Well? You like talking about dicks?”.

Seungri sighs, picking at his jeans, he's not able to look at Jiyong. He's embarrassed, his face feels too hot and he prays that his cheek colour isn't anything close to the bright red that it feels like. He has to think of a witty answer, quickly.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to use those kinds of words?”

“Didn't your mother ever tell you what dirty talk is?“ Jiyong snickers.

Okay, that's it. Seungri decides to give up any resistance. Jiyong won't have the guts to try anything anyway, right? He half hopes that's true, half wishes Jiyong will try something, anything other than just teasing, flirting and throwing sexual comments around.

“Fine hyung. Then go ahead! Teach me! Do whatever you want. I can take it.”

He knows he's overdoing it when he sees how taken aback Jiyong looks. Serves him right! Jiyong opens his mouth, then closes it again without saying a word. Before he can compose himself, Seungri speaks again, having found confidence in Jiyong's insecurity:

“I think you have some mashed potatoes on your upper lip. Let me get it for you.” 

Yeah, to be honest it's a panic-stricken action. It isn't helpful either that Seungri wanted this for months and Jiyong looked so fragile. Seungri surges forward, almost crashes their foreheads together, then he manages to press his lips on Jiyong's.

Seungri sees Jiyong's eyes wide open with surprise before Seungri closes his eyes. Their kiss is awkward; neither of them move and Seungri starts to think that this was a terrible idea. Jiyong was probably only joking the whole time, trying to unnerve him with his flirting. Now he will hate him, that's for sure, and never talk to him ever again. Still, he doesn't move, maybe trying to savour the moment, maybe trying to delay the confrontation. 

Instead he opens his eyes again and stares at Jiyong whose staring back at him, eyes still wide open. Their lips are still pressed together when Jiyong comes to his senses again. He pulls his head back, far enough to break their “kiss”. Neither of them speak. They are still close, too close for comfort after what just happened, their faces separated by mere centimetres.

They stare into each others eyes and Seungri has the desperate urge to look away. Jiyong's exploring stare is too intense, Seungri feels naked, like Jiyong can see all his anxiety, his insecurities and secrets buried deep down.

Then Seungri's eyes are drawn to Jiyong biting his lips. Jiyong raises one hand to cup his face, his thumb caressing Seungri's cheek. The only word Seungri can think of to describe Jiyong's gaze is adoringly. He hopes he's reading his face right.

Jiyong seems satisfied with what he's seeing in Seungri's eyes, he tilts his head for better access and moves forward to kiss Seungri again. This time neither of them freezes.

Seungri notices in an instant what a skilled kisser Jiyong is, he seems to know what he's doing. Seungri is definitely not jealous of the people he must have kissed to reach that level. Jiyong's lips are soft but demanding, his hand now buried in Seungri's hair. 

Jiyong presses closer and Seungri melts against his body. When Jiyong presses his tongue against Seungri's lips, he opens them willingly. It's obvious that Jiyong likes to be in command, he pushes against Seungri's chest so that he falls on his back, stretched out on the mattress while Jiyong climbs on top of him, Jiyong's slender body feels nice against his. He can't believe that he's actually kissing Jiyong.

“What the hell were you even talking about”, Jiyong says between two kisses, “we didn't even eat mashed potatoes, why would you think about something like that?”

“I panicked,” is Seungri's simple answer.

Jiyong laughs and scatters kisses over Seungri's flushed face. He hovers over Seungri's mouth and pecks him lightly on his lips, his fingers fondling Seungri's ear.

“You look so hot right now, baby.” 

Seungri squeaks at the nickname, remembering all those times he imagined Jiyong calling him that, although in those fantasies there were considerably less clothes involved.

“Yes, it is a bit hot in here, isn’t it? Let me open a door.” Seungri says, about to stand up, but he's trapped beneath a snickering Jiyong.

“The door is already open, baby! Just don't talk. Use your mouth for... useful things.” 

“Shouldn't we close the door then? My parents could come home and see us. Or, even worse, my sister.”

Jiyong ignores him, succeeding in distracting him with his tongue.

Their make-out session gets more intense. Jiyong's hands wander along Seungri's upper body, his mouth busy with Seungri's neck. His hot and wet kisses feel so good against his skin, Seungri figures he should somehow mention how much he's enjoying this. Feedback is always a good thing.

“You know, it’s nice being in bed with someone I don’t have to inflate!”

Jiyong freezes then he groans in response. “What are you even talking about?”

“I'm trying to talk dirty, hyung.”

“You're trying to...”

“Dirty talk!” Seungri exclaims enthusiastically .

“I don’t know where you learned that from but please don’t go there looking for new ideas again.”

Seungri pouts: “So much for the fulfilment of sexual fantasies!” 

He pushes a gaping Jiyong off of him, he doesn't really want to but Jiyong doesn't seem to appreciate his command of words. Besides someone has to be responsible, and he isn't that easy. He won't just have sex or anything close to that with Jiyong, not yet. It doesn't matter how much he wants it and they haven't even done anything for school yet.

Seungri doesn't expect the look of hurt clearly visible on Jiyong's face. Well, he did end their smooching too abrupt. To make Jiyong feel better, he reaches one hand out to touch his face, an earnest look on his face. Jiyong leans into the touch, smiling. They stay like that for what feels like hours. 

A sigh escapes Jiyong's lips when Seungri takes his hand back.

“So...” Jiyong watches him nervously, “this was your...uh...first lesson, did you like it? Perhaps interested in another one?”

“I... Sure.” Seungri answers, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. But he doesn't mind at all since Jiyong is beaming at him and he always swoons over Jiyong when he's all gummy smiles. His teeth cutely crooked and his eyes glittering.

“Do you know what some female spiders do after sex?” he asks to change the topic and to ignore the weird feeling in his chest.

It's a serious question, the sex life of animals is fascinating and it's a subtle move, since it still fits with the whole topic of their conversation, so Seungri doesn't expect to be punched with a pillow directly in his face.

“Let's just work on our damn project,” Jiyong tells him.


	2. Jiyong's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long ^^

“A phallus is a penis, especially when erect, a penis-shaped object, or a mimetic image of an erect penis.”

“Hyung! Not that loud. You're just reading from Wikipedia, this is not helpful at all!” Seungri looks around to check if anyone in the library is listening. Since it's a late afternoon on a Saturday, there are thankfully only three other students, who all seem to be absorbed into their reading.

“Any object that symbolically resembles a penis may also be referred to as a phallus; however, such objects are more often referred to as being phallic (as in "phallic symbol").” Seungri groans in frustration. Jiyong ignores him and continues to read, his voice slightly louder: “Such symbols often represent fertility and cultural implications that are associated with the male sexual organ, as well as the male orgasm. Mm... this is actually interesting.”

“That's great, now, how should we structure our paper? Our teacher didn't specify anything, so we're free to do what we want.”

“We're free to do what we want? Good, because this is boring. We still have over two weeks to finish this project. Let's do something fun. Come on, Seungri.”

“You know, this work relationship of ours is really dysfunctional.”

“I put the fun in dys-fun-ctional, baby.”

Seungri is annoyed, as much as he likes Jiyong, he sometimes drives him insane.

“Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But, seriously, we still have more than enough time. We can have some fun now and then on Monday we'll work really hard, I promise.”

“Doesn't the saying go 'business before pleasure' though?”

“I think it's actually supposed to be 'fun before pleasure', Seungri.”

“No, it's not.”

“But I have the perfect idea what we could do. You'll have fun. Please? For me?”

Jiyong looks at him with puppy eyes and a cute pout. Seungri sighs, he has to learn how to say no, but still, he always lets Jiyong win in the end.

“Fine,” he says.

 

They walk down the corridors, close to each other with their arms touching. Seungri would like to hold Jiyong's hand, but he's not sure if he should. Would Jiyong even like to hold hands with him? Why is he so insecure when it comes to Jiyong? He isn't like that normally.

It's been two days since they shared a kiss, he wonders if Jiyong regrets it since they haven't talked about it, yet. Seungri has never been good at not talking, he can't stand it. He's a direct person, if he likes someone he tells them.  
Well, normally he does. Normally he would have confessed to Jiyong weeks ago, but he didn't want to mess this up. And he might have been scared.

Now they are acting like nothing happened at all, although Seungri wouldn't mind a second lesson or something. The only thing different than before is that Jiyong has been less suggestive, stopped hitting on him and he's been much nicer, which makes things even worse.

Seungri decides to say something later. Whatever Jiyong plans to do, he'll have plenty of time to tell him that he likes him and then Jiyong has to give him a clear answer, tell him what he wants.

 

It's still fairly cold outside for late April and the wind is blowing strongly. Seungri wraps himself in his jacket, his hands in his pockets. He's even wearing a knit cap.

To be honest, he’s is a little bit disappointed when they reach a coffee shop not far from their school. Though he loves coffee shops, he did expect Jiyong's idea to be a little bit more... impressive.

Jiyong holds the door open for Seungri. The cafe is nice, with wood panelling, black furniture and warm lighting. The girl behind the counter is pretty, probably in her early twenties, she smiles broadly at Jiyong and greets him like he's here frequently. His happy 'noona' and smile in return is too bright for Seungri's taste. She nods to Seungri and also smiles at him, he thinks it's a condescending smile.

“Who's your little friend?”

“Ah, that's m-...”

“I'm Seungri”, he interrupts Jiyong, he can't just let them talk over his head like that, like he's some child when Jiyong is only a year older than him.

There is a moment of silence, then she nods again and asks for their order.

“I'll have a 'black eye' and one of those pastries filled with cherries,” Jiyong says. A Coffee with two shots of Espresso? Is he trying to stay up the next two days?

“Trying to impress somebody, hm?” Jiyong's ‘noona’ grins.

Jiyong looks down, then, after glancing at Seungri, he looks at 'his noona' again with a shy smile. Seungri wants to give him a black eye.

“Mmm, Seungri'll have a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin.”

He doesn't even ask him, what he wants, doesn't even look at him again, he just orders for him. If the situation were different, he would think that it's cute but right now he's angry and hurt. Well, and he could have ordered something less sweet and childish. Like black coffee, or at least a Latte macchiato. He actually prefers hot chocolate but still.

Seungri feels sick. Is this why Jiyong brought him here? To show him he's not interested? To show him he likes older girls? To flirt with this pretty cafe employee, maybe she's even his girlfriend...? -  
Or it could just be his sister… No, that doesn't make sense, he knows Jiyong's sister. So Jiyong fooled around with him although he has a girlfriend or something. He's an asshole, he decides, although he does pay for both their orders. Well, that's the least he can do.

He's not going to say a word to Jiyong and he's going to flirt with the next person he sees like there's no tomorrow. See how Jiyong feels then. Seungri is not weak, he can beat Jiyong at his own game.

He turns around and there’s on old man with wrinkly skin standing behind him in line. He considers it. Okay, maybe not a good idea, he's going to flirt with the next pretty person he sees, not necessarily his own age though.

Jiyong starts to walk to a table next to the window, he doesn't ask Seungri where he wants to sit. Seungri follows him.

“Jo, Jiyong,” a deep voice calls. 

Jiyong turns around, looking for the speaker. A guy three tables away waves at them. Seungri stares at him, he has an incredibly handsome face, like some sculpture or something and he looks like he's old enough to go to university. He sits together with a group of three other people, a beautiful girl with a cute, short haircut and another girl and boy, they both look striking and cool. They could be some of Jiyong's older friends, he's never met them before.

Maybe he should flirt with one of the guys. Or with one of the girls. Which would aggravate Jiyong more? He decides in favour of the handsome one as his victim.

“Oh”, Jiyong walks over to their table with Seungri trailing behind him. ”Hey guys,” Jiyong says and puts their tablet on the table.

“Sit down, Jiyong. Who is that?” the handsome guy points at Seungri, “Is that him?”

'Him?' Seungri's heart skips a beat. They are still standing next to the table, close enough to each other that Seungri notices Jiyong's twitchiness.

“Yeah, uh... that's Seungri... My boyfriend.” Jiyong pats him on the back.

What?

His what?

When did that happen? Did he miss something?

Okay, he might have misjudged the situation before. Or is Jiyong just kidding? Is this some joke? Although, why wouldn't Jiyong love him, he's handsome and funny, everybody should love him.

He suddenly notices that everyone is staring at him. Jiyong stands completely still next to him.

“Ah, yes. He... uh... he swept me off my feet.” Seungri cringes at his own words, his heart drumming in his ears. He just plays along since this thing can't be a joke; Jiyong might be an asshole, but he's not cruel. He takes Jiyong's hand and pulls him along when he sits down at the table. He doesn't let go of Jiyong's hand, neither does Jiyong. His hand feels warm and dry in his. It's a nice feeling.

“Oh, he's so cute”, the pretty girl with short hair coos, “I'm Dara, by the way.”

The others introduce themselves as well, the second girl is called Chaerin, the handsome guy is Seunghyun and the other guy is Xin.

“So, Seungri, I heard you like to dance?” Dara smiles at him.

“Yes, I do. I'm pretty good.”

Chaerin laughs. “Confident. I like it. You are in a class with Youngbae, right?”

“Yes, he is,” Jiyong takes a gulp of his coffee.

Seungri wants to follow suit but they are still holding hands. Jiyong's left hand in his right, so he awkwardly tries to use his left hand although his cup stands on his right side. Jiyong watches his struggle, laughing about him.

“You aren't holding hands under the table, are you?” Xin stares at them in disbelief.

Seungri feels his face flush, he lets go of Jiyong's hand as if he burned himself, he hurries too much and hits his hand against the table. The others watch him in amusement.

They aren't holding hands anymore but their arms are still touching. Seungri likes touching Jiyong.

It's fun to hang out with Jiyong's friends, they are all nice, although maybe a little bit intimidating. They seem very interested in him and he enjoys the attention, so the next hour passes by quickly. Jiyong's eyes are on him most of the time; he likes it when Jiyong watches him. At one point Jiyong makes him try his coffee, then, when Seungri crunches up his face in disgust, he won't stop laughing.

Seungri had briefly wondered if Jiyong sort of planned this, maybe to introduce him, but he seems more annoyed than happy that they aren't alone. When Seunghyun is about to stand up, he asks if he's already leaving, Seunghyun grins, shakes his head and answers that he just wants another coffee.

When he comes back, he watches Jiyong. “Did you introduce Seungri to Sae-jin?”

“Ah, I tried. He introduced himself instead.”

“Sae-jin?” Seungri asks.

“The girl that works here. You must have ordered from her”, Dara turns towards Jiyong, “You didn't introduce her? What kind of brother-in-law are you?”

“Brother-in-law?” He feels stupid for being so clueless.

“Well, they aren't married yet, but she's his sister's girlfriend.”

“Ah, okay.” He feels even more stupid.

Xin is looking him up and down. “I think he was jealous.”

“You were jealous?” Jiyong is staring at him. This is not going the way it was supposed to.

“No...”

“No?”

“You did smile at her non-stop and called her nuna...” he mumbles.

“God look at them, they are so cute, it's disgusting”, Chaerin shakes her head, “Don't worry, Seungri, Jiyong likes inexperienced people.”

“Huh? …Why does everybody think I'm inexperienced?” he is getting offended, it's not like Jiyong is the first person he ever kissed, “You're all just jealous of my sexual prowess!”

They don't take his words serious at all, as their “So cute,” and “Aw, look at him he's so innocent,” indicate, maybe he shouldn't have pouted.

“Innocent?” Seunghyung asks, “Have you forgotten that he likes to watch porn? Jiyong talks about that non-stop.”

Jiyong talks about him? He's not sure if he's more embarrassed about the porn thing, seriously why didn't he stop Jiyong from taking his phone, or Jiyong about the non-stop talking thing.

“I don't”, they say in union. “There are always too many holes in the plot”, Seungri concludes.

Silence.

They all stare at him again. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, he realizes how sexual that sounded... It could have been a funny joke if it had been intentional and of course in the right setting, a cafe with his new boyfriend and his friends is not one of them. He might reuse this joke when he's with his friends though.

“Oh my god, how can you just say something like that? We are in public here.” Dara shakes her head.

“I-I didn't mean to...” he stutters.

“God, where the hell did you pick him up? He's a funny guy”, Xin eyes him up and starts to grin.

“You know that I met him at school.” Jiyong throws an angry look at Xin and puts his hand on Seungri's arm, it's quite a possessive gesture.

“God Jiyong, don't be so serious. I'm not trying to steal him or anything.”

“Okay guys, relax.” Dara looks at them with raised eyebrows.

“When are holes beautiful?” Seungri looks around nervously, hoping that a joke might ease the tension, “When they are gorges.”

“Do you really think that that is a good joke in the given context?” Dara purses her lips while Jiyong cracks up and even Seunghyun has to laugh.

“Anyway,” Chaerin says, “We want to go to the cinema later, you two want to join us?”

Jiyong shakes his head. “No, we're good.”

“Oh, you want to spend some time alone?”

“Ah... Actually, Seungri has to go home or otherwise his parents are gonna start to hate me right from the beginning.”

“Hyung! It's not even seven yet... And my parents are totally laid-back.”

Why is he suddenly acting all responsible?

Instead of responding, Jiyong laughs and ruffles Seungri's hair.

The others don't stay long after that, they tell them goodbye and leave them alone at the cafe. Shortly after, Seungri and Jiyong decide to leave as well, they say a short goodbye to Sae-jin, since she's busy with customers. Seungri awkwardly stares at her, then Jiyong puts an arm around his shoulders and leads him out of the coffee shop.

 

They walk down the streets towards the next bus stop, they don't have to wait long there.

“Let's go, our bus is here.” Jiyong takes Seungri’s hand, trying to pull him along.

“What are you doing? This is not your bus... Or do you want to come home with me? You can, if you want to.” Seungri looks at him questioningly.

“No, you need your sleep.”

“Tomorrow is a Sunday though, I can sleep as long as I want.”

“I just wanted to take you home. Make sure you get there safely.”

Seungri doesn't know how to answer. He just boards the bus, Jiyong following behind. They sit down in the back.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow? I have an idea what we could do.”

“You want to introduce me to your other friends?”

Jiyong scoffs. “No, this time we'll be alone.”

“I don't have any plans, yet.” That's a lie, but his own friends won't mind if he cancels their appointment. They should be glad for him and they will be, they were getting annoyed about his complaining.

The bus ride takes about 25 minutes and the times passes by too quickly. Seungri doesn't want to go home alone. He could ask again if Jiyong wanted to come home with him, they could eat with his family but Jiyong made it clear that he had different plans. When they get out of the bus together, Seungri decides to ask Jiyong tomorrow if he wants to eat with them, he might actually be the one who's tired, he probably drank so much coffee to stay awake.

“Hyung, it's only one street to my home, you don't have to take me the rest of the way.”

“Are you embarrassed that your family might see me, see us?”

“It's not that, hyung. They already know you. It's just-”

Suddenly Jiyong jerks to a halt and presses him against the wall of the small convenience store next to them. He hopes that the owner, an old, nice lady who's friends with his parents, won't see them.

Seungri is trapped between two skinny arms while Jiyong leans forward. Seungri ducks his head, trying to avoid him and his approach. He's not sure why, maybe because it’s embarrassing since they are in public, although in a small alleyway, or because he doesn't want to make things too easy for Jiyong? 

“I am not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?” Jiyong asks him, his fingers caressing Seungri's face.

Seungri looks down, watches his feet drawing circles on the ground, and nods.

“So... I am not allowed?”

Seungri quickly looks up and shakes his head, Jiyong raises his eyebrows.

Okay, whatever; that's enough playing hard to get anyway. “Hyung! Just kiss me.”

Jiyong grins and leans forward. Well, that settles their relationship status for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and where the story is going :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be a really short crack fanfic with smut but without any plot. That didn't happen somehow but the story kind of grew on me and it's fun to write so I am going to continue it. It's crack, fluff and later smut. The rating will probably go up later and I'll add more characters.


End file.
